


Delphine's Story

by CypressWrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, y/n character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressWrites/pseuds/CypressWrites
Summary: Delphine always thought humans were nothing but misunderstood beings, she spent days sneaking out and observing them from a distance. What happens when one day she gets brave and approaches one?
Relationships: Original Female Character / Reader, Original Female Character / Y/N
Kudos: 2





	Delphine's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a background story for Siren OC I created. It's incomplete and a work in progress. I've never written a story before, but I needed an outlet so here we are. Lmao. Everyone is free to read it, and even give me suggestions (how to write better or thoughts on where you think the story is going).

# Delphine's Backstory

### The Beginning

 _"Delphie w-we really shouldn't be here! You know what our parents said. Humans, they....they're evil"_ Delphine and her friend are swimming around a human ship in the middle of the ocean, right around sundown, when the humans typically hang-out on the deck. _"C'mon Kai, how can people that are so energetic and always laughing, be evil? Just look at them..."_ Delphine rests her head upon a rock and stares at the boat, sighing dreamingly. She loved watching them party as if they had not a care in the world. Her friend, however, always felt so uneasy around them. As if they had a gut feeling that at any moment, they would notice the two of them behind the rock and attack. Kai wrapped their arm around Delphine tugging lightly. _"Delphie, how can you still find them so fascinating, and believe they aren't evil? Don't you remember what happened when you were younger?"_ Delphine snapped her head to the side, giving her friend a slightly offended scoff. _"Of course I do!"_ Delphine runs her tongue over a gap in her teeth, folding her arms, and sighing. The gap is a reminder of a terrible memory from her childhood. One that, to this day, still haunts her dreams.

Flashback to a small island not touched by the humans. A small white haired siren swims around with her friends, laughing and squirting each other in the face with water. The sun hits little Delphine's smile at the perfect time to illuminate two beautiful baby fangs protruding from her gums. Rumor has it that a Sirens fang, when ground down to a fine powder and ingested, can make a human immortal. While the Sirens have done a great job at keeping this a mere rumor, it's actually extremely true and was meant to be used an old ritual for Sirens that had fallen in love with humans with a pure soul. Now-a-days, humans with pure souls are practically non-existent and want the fangs for greedy and selfish reasons; because of this Siren have had to go deep into hiding, swimming thousands and thousands miles away from their homes.

_"Rynn you have to talk to her. She's too curious for her own good. If you don't warn her, she's going to end up like the others."_ On the island, a group of adult Sirens are gathering supplies for the rest of the migration. _"I'm aware. It's just---she's so young....I don't want to ruin her view on the world just yet."_ Rynn reached up and plucked an apple from the tree above her, blowing on it softly and wiping the dirt off it before tossing it to her left. A large hand catches the apple and scowls at Rynn with a huff. _"Besides, you remember how distraught Kai got when YOU told them. I don't want Delphine to have to travel like that. I'll talk to her once we reach the new cove."_ _"Promise?"_ said a gruff voice, with a hint of disbelief coating his words. _"I promise! Why do you always sound like you don't believe me?"_ _"Oh, I don't know...maybe because I've known you since we were kids."_ The two of them share a heartfelt laugh before a drum of wails hit their ears.

Kai snapped their fingers in Delphine's face a couple of times before, finally, getting any type of acknowledgement from her. _"Look, ALL I'm saying is - We can't spend our lives constantly terrified of every human we come in contact with."_ A heavy sigh escapes both of the Sirens lips before Kai speaks: _"C'mon Delphie. We need to get back before anyone realizes where we went"_ They pat Delphine's shoulder softly, before diving underwater and swimming a few feet away. Delphine takes one last look up at the humans on the boat, before she herself finally dives under the water as well and the two of them swim off to their home.


End file.
